Sadistic Love
by Akira Majere
Summary: The [fictional] relationship between Aeris and Sephiroth- More of a realistic view. [Updated]


Sadistic Love

****

12 years after Meteor-

Bending over a small red velvet diary to embrace it, Elmyra wept crystalline tears softly. Bring it sharply to her thin chest, she clutched it, letting her heart mourn. Grey eyes closed to picture Marlene and Aeris in her mind and vibrant memories. A creek pierced her mourning ears as a scream would, as she looked up to see her husband, Barret Wallace.

Meeting his warm brown eyes, she set the diary down the bed among letters and pictures that was dumped onto it messily. Absently, she picked up a picture of Aeris hugging a silver hair General, grinning innocently.

"What is all this, El?" Barret inquired gently as he saw the stricken look upon his mate's face.

"Aeris' tragic legacy," the woman replied bitterly. "It's been hidden away for over 16 years."

Sitting next to his wife, the confused black man took the pale woman's hand in his good one. "Aeris? Why hide something about the Angel who-"

Pulling her hand free, Elmyra wiped away tears from her eyes, and interrupted him. "I hide it for good reason, Barret. So long. It's about time someone knew about, for gods' sake. For I can no longer bare it alone…"

He pulled her into a tight hug, trying to comfort her for something he did not understand, but wanted to. Releasing her, he met her eyes and whispered, "tell me, El. Let me in, let me help you…"

Laughing bitterly, the woman pushed her graying hair from her sharp eyes, "I will. But you must promise not to tell the others. For this what truly killed my Aeris… Not once, but twice. Sephiroth is a blade both physical and emotionally."

Barret was amazed by her words and his keen curiosity began to queue in. Nodding his bulky head, he replied softly, encouraging, "I promise. Now, please tell me.

Standing, Elmyra moved to the window, staring out it as an older Marlene ran by. Laughing with out a care in the world, hazel eyes a blaze. Sighing, she began, "it started when Aeris' ex-boyfriend, Zack Buster and her remained on good terms after they broke up. Maybe they realized it was just puppy love or they were just meant to be friends.

"But, they were a lot like brother and sister. In fact, Zack still took her to some dances as a brother would. And that's how this dark legacy began."

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Barret's amber-brown eyes darkened. "Zack? As in Spike's friend that Sephiroth killed when he went psycho?"

Elmyra nodded sadly, leaning against the wall near the window. "Yes. Zack, in his own way, was key to everything. 

I just wish, Aeris didn't fall victim to Sephiroth twice…"

****

Shinra Cadet Ball, 21 years ago-

The moment She walked in on his second command's arm, he knew he had to have her. Heaven made flesh and gifted to all to see. Radiating hope and beacon for all to yearn for. Obsession clutched him sharply. In body, mind, and soul; he would posses and owned this angel that stole his heart and made him addict on first site. Meeting her emerald eyes, he felt something stir. No matter, when he owned her, she would pay for making him feel this way.

Sephiroth the Sadist moved towards his victim, his deadly smile on. With the proud toss of his silver tresses, he was with the young couple that glowed with happiness. If she was Heaven, he was hell.

"Why, hello, General Sephiroth," Zack Buster chirped.

Bowing and taking Her hand in his, Sephiroth kissed the satiny milk white hand. It was perfect, he mused, delicate, yet had strength. "Who is your beautiful companion, Zack?" The commander inquired smoothly.

Blushing, the girl hid her face behind gorgeous mahogany hair worked with golden hues. "Aeris Gainsbrough, my good sir," Aeris replied in a breathy voice with a calming melody.

His mint green eyes flashed, "a lovely name for one as lovely as you."

The young black hair man's lips pressed into a tight smile as he watched his commander turn on his charm for the first time in his presence. He did not know what to make of this situation in which his younger sister-like friend was starting to warm up to him, either. Brown eyes darkening, he turned to his young friend.

"Would you like to dance?" Entered Aeris' ears as she turned to her best friend. Knowing he was protective of her, she knew why he asked her to dance. But she flashed him her most beautiful smile and handed him her hand.

"I would be honored, Zack," Gently answered Aeris, gracing everyone who heard her with her voice of serenity.

Stepping aside for the young couple, Sephiroth's body burned for possession of the girl, Aeris. He wanted to ravish her, hurt her from making him feel this way, too. Grinning to himself, his sadist mind jumped into action. Forming a plan to be rid of Zack Buster while he wove his spell of seduction to own Aeris Gainsbrough.

****

12 years after Meteor-

"They met a ball Zack had taken her to. Sephiroth, from what Aeris told me, was smitten for her and her for him," Elmyra whispered. "Aeris swore she never felt this way about anyone and never would again. She loved her Silver hair General she met at the ball for the first time…"

Barret sat a gasp at what he heard. '_The girl who had been hunted by Shinra her whole loved a General from there? The girl who had given herself up to protect Marlene had been in love with one of Shinra's most powerful Generals? The girl who was slay to protect her world had been in loved with her murderer?'_

Barrett thought rapidly, unsure what to think now of the Flower Girl or the One-Winged Angel.

"But why? Shinra hunted her! Why fall in love from someone who worked for them? Especially their top General!" The black man shouted, leaving out the pain of knowing that Aeris had seen her future as a child. Diaries were horribly in sighted to someone's mind.

Placing a fragile hand on the window glass, Aeris' foster mother replied, "she asked me those questions too. Aeris didn't know what to make of it. But they were in love… A destructive love, though."

His ears perked up on the last part of what she said. "A destructive love? How so? What makes you say that? I know he killed her, but I think that's not what you meant."

The older woman nodded, "indeed, that's not what I meant. No, it started after they had been dating for 6 or 7 months. Aeris so in love with him, she practically glowed with happiness every time he was around. But their relationship was not a healthy one…"

21 years ago, in Aeris' Church-

Bending over the flowers in her garden, the emerald eyed Cetra hummed happily as she tended the flowers. Running loving fingers over petals of a rose, Aeris heard the door open and swung her head around towards it, slicing her finger on a thorn.

"Sephiroth! What are you doing here?" Aeris inquired, placing a Band-Aid on her finger to stop the bleeding of her finger.

Turning his cool mint eyes to her, the General bowed his head to her. Walking closer, he watched in amusement as the girl tended her wound. Smirking slightly, he inquired, "cut yourself, my heart? You should be more careful."

Flushing a pale rose, the lover of Sephiroth reached for a small purple flower. Her fingers caressed the petals as she went to close her hand around it, only to have a crushing weight slam down upon her hand. Looking up, she saw Sephiroth glaring at her maliciously.

"What is the name of that flower?" A cold voice demanded as the pressure increased on Aeris' hand.

"A-a Pansy, Sephiroth. Why?" The girl cried out softly.

Releasing her hand, Sephiroth watched her jerk back and cradled her hand. Looking at the small patch of Pansies, he crushed them with his black boots, and gave his lover a cold and distasteful look. Kneeling next to her, he took her wounded hand in his and cooed, "Aeris, why go and indirectly imply that I am a pansy?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tears of pain rolled down Aeris' cheeks as her boyfriend tightened his grip on her hand.

"By planting those flowers. I know why you did it. You were using them as a symbol that I was a pansy, unworthy of your love and admiration!" Throwing away her hand, Sephiroth stood and looked out the window.

"No! Never!" Aeris hissed sharply at him. "I love you with all my heart, my soul, and being! I would give the world to be with you always, my love! Why do you always doubt me."

"I do not and I forgive you."

"Why are you here," She suddenly demanded, standing up and brushing off her dress.

Stepping forward, the long and ebony trench coat whirled around Sephiroth' lithe, yet muscular body giving it more of a dramatic appearance, while he flashed that sadistic smile of his to her. Oh, how this little precious thing turned his world of late. How he craved the sight of her! Instead of letting her know this, however, he murmured, "I'm leaving soon on a mission to Nibelhiem. I won't be back for several months, I thought I let you know."  


Cocking her head sideways, letting the gold that seemed to woven into her cherry wood colored hair shine, Aeris frowned. Reaching towards him and taking his hand in hers, she replied, "why? What could be so important then to deny your request for the week off for our anniversary?"

  
Pulling her hand to his mouth, he kissed softly several times, before licking her hand and ran his tongue to elbow, and staring at her with his hungry eyes. Kissing the back of her elbow, he answered, "apparently there have been problems with the reactors and monsters have been forming... I have to go, repair it and exterminate the monsters, love..."  


Sighing sadly while shivering slightly from pleasure and trying to ignore the stabs of heat in her loins, she asked, "what are we do with our anniversary plans then? I had it all planed out for next week, too, loveling."  


"We could celebrate it now," his whispered back, lust raising in his voice. Before she could reply, he pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her passionately, while stroking her right breast lightly. Feeling the nipples harden in response, he let her go and stared at the girl. "Well?"  


Nodding numbly, the slightly experienced Aeris reached for him again, before he held up a hand for her stop. Grinning at her, he hissed, "no touching me yet... First, let me see you strip... Let me see the beauty without the confines of her clothes..."  


Pulling at her buttons of her lavender sundress, Aeris revealed a white lacy bra, then a glimpse of matching underwear, before completely removing the dress and letting it fall onto the ground. Blushing under the intense look of her boyfriend, she slowly began to remove her bra, to expose quarter size nipples harden on her breasts, and stopped once her bra was completely removed for a moment.  


"Magnificent, my dear..." Sephiroth praised, letting the sexual hunger and lust raising in his husky voice. "Please, do continue..."  


Hooking her delicate fingers in the band of her panties, she slowly tugged them over her perfect legs to expose a small 'V' of cherry wood hair over another set of lushes lips. Running a hand down her body, Aeris tried to tempt Sephiroth, only to see him snicker slightly.  


"Not so fast, my little Nymph. Let us take it slow. Pain before pleasure," Cooed Sephiroth, pulling the girl near him roughly.

****

12 years after Meteor-

Barret looked ill. Staring at the picture of Aeris and Sephiroth together in the frame that laid on the bed with a wicked gleam dancing on it, he finally spoke up, "How did you know all this?"

Elmyra sat down next to him and picked up the picture. Her gray eyes filled with sadness and hate at the remembrance it caused. She tossed it down again. Unwilling to stop now, she answered, "her diary. After her death, I read it. I was looking for clues for something. I wanted to find out who took what Aeris held above Life itself.."

"Clues for what?" Barret asked.

"For where her daughter is. Barret, I think Marlene is her daughter. She's been showing all the signs, even her mother sounded like the woman of whom Aeris entrusted her to. I was hoping Eleanor was the in Midgar 17 years ago, today." Elmyra gazed at Marlene with a mother's longing out the window.

Looking wild, Barrett's eyes were wide with shock, "Eleanor did come to Midgar in order to visit her family at the time, she was 8 months pregnant and wanted to be home with her parents when the time came for the baby's delivery. Dyne encouraged her, since he was so busy in Corel. Her parents would help her… She said the birth was easy and their was no problems, anyhow."

Shaking her head no, Elmyra walked over to the small desk in her room. Picking up aged birth record, she read it out loud, "'Cailleach Marlene Gainsbrough, daughter of Aeris Gainsbrough and an Unknown Father was born on the date of March 20-'."

"But I don't see why Eleanor won't have told me and Dyne that Marlene wasn't hers! It don't make sense! She said the birth was fine! This is just a mix up," Barret raged as he interjected rudely.

"It does. The days before Sephiroth left for the Nibel Reactor, Aeris and he made love. At 17 and pregnant, I know that Aeris came across your Eleanor at the hospital a few days after she gave birth to Marlene. I believe Eleanor had lost her baby in the 8 month while visiting her family due to the poison in the air in Midgar. It was a common thing. Telling her that she was 17, single, and living in the slums, she perhaps begged Eleanor to take her daughter and raise her."

Her hands tightening to fists, she continued, possessed by the fact she knew this was true in her heart, "Aeris told her who her father was- who was previously announced in the papers and news as dead. I take it that Eleanor took pity on her and took her in. Fearing for the child's safety, she told no one. Sephiroth's child would make a fine ransom to Shinra or damn good SOLDIER."

__

My precious little Marlene is that bastard's daughter? I can take it, maybe even be honored, that her real birth mother is Aeris, but Sephiroth as her father… This can't be happening. Marlene is a Cetra, as Aeris daughter. But she also has Jenova and Sephiroth cells in her! Will she, too, go insane? Barret's mind raced as the story was wrapped up. Meeting his wife's eyes, he finally realized why she told him.

He was a part of this legacy, whether he wanted to or not. He was the foster father of Aeris' daughter and now he had a duty to protect her from the evils of Sephiroth's and Jenova's blood that was in his little girl's body.

Taking his wife in his arms, they both watched as Marlene sat in the garden in Corel, planting flowers. Finally realizing just how much his little girl looked like her true mother with her serene gentleness and golden brown hair. They could almost be twins. A burst of pride swelled in his chest.

So far, he had protected her from the evils of this world. The same world her mother gave her life to protect. As the Mother protected this Planet, he would do the same for the Daughter. And some day, they lost mother-and-child will be reunited in the Promise Land.

In the Heavens, called Promise Land, an angel's tears of sorrow turned to joy. A flutter of wings and loving smile. The Planet sang in bliss. A daughter was found and recognized. Peace would prevail with this little one.


End file.
